Reunion
by Faded Pixie
Summary: full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

A/N this is a backround story of Zenka, my oc and her twin brother Jugo. This is not a chapter, the next chapter is the first chapter. I wrote this to help understand who Zenka is and how she is related in this.

Enjoy, I know it is not that great but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, I only own my oc, Zenka and the idea :)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Jugo, age 6, Tenbin no Jugo. Curse seal stage 2. Present age is 18.  
>Zenka, age 6, Tenbin no Zenka. Curse seal stage 2 and the Barinshei, a special type of eye that was created by Orochimaru and Madara by mixing the DNA samples of different eyes, including Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnengan and Sharingan Mangenkyo. Present age is 18.<br>Both from Otogakure, the sound village. Sound-nin. Twin siblings. Mother- Hina, father- Shero Seperated when they are six, he stays behind in the village as she goes with Uchiha Madara and trains, he abducts her after destroying three quarters of her village and almost kills Jugo.

Zenka's appearance, wears a dark blue tank top and a low cut black shirt, with a black pair of shorts that go mid-thigh. She has a navy blue apron skirt over top. She wears a mesh armour suit underneath. She has fishnets adorning every inch of open skin. She wears shinobi sandals, and a pair of fingerless gloves to help weild chakra in her hands, somewhat like Sakura but she uses them to build up the chakra in her hands for jutsus. She has short orange hair, and wears a black hooded cloak that has two buttons done up in the middle and always has the hood up to hide her hair. She wears her Otogakure forehead protector around her neck to show her betrayal to the sound, her headband has the slash through the symbol as does every other missing-nin. She has short orange hair, just like her twin brother, her hair is uneven and choppy, but it all levels out just inches above her shoulders. She has a couple pieces of hair, her bangs hanging in her face. And her eyes, they are a bright orange just like her hair. Her eyes change to the Barinshei and then back to normal whenever she wants them to.

Her eyes do not do any damage to her or make her blind, they are like the immortal mangekyo, aka Madara's eyes. But they were not created the same way, the reason her eyes became immortal is because of the different eyes they used. She isn't sure she's human now, she has unlimited chakra, maybe it's all the experiments she was put under during her stay with Orochimaru. Or maybe it was the affects of her eyes. She never really figured it out, all she knows is that she's not normal. She's not immortal, she can die, but it takes alot because her chakra will heal any critical damage and make sure she's out of a critical state.

Before the attack, Uchiha Madara and Orochimaru joined forces and began an experiment on a young child named Zenka, it was a secret, they would experiment on her at night when she was from the age four 'til she graduated the academy at the age of 6, then Madara would disguise himself as a teacher and train her and do experiments on her each day with the help of Orochimaru, her parents were gullible into believing this, because both Zenka and her twin brother Jugo were both special, from the day they were able to walk they were able to use the curse seal. Madara and Orochimaru found out about this and decided to join forces and take it in as their responsibility to train them and eventually turn them on each other. She was compatible for the experiments, Jugo wasn't because his mind was stable enough to go through the experiments. So to keep it a secret, they put a seal on Zenka so she couldn't speak a word to anyone about the experiments that Madara and Orochimaru were doing on her.

When they finally completed the experiments, they were not disappointed, they created a new type of eye that could counter attack any eye known. To make this type of eye, Orochimaru did the experimenting while Madara did the hunting for the eyes, Orochimaru extracted the DNA of the eye and put it in a tube, and then did the same with the rest of the eyes, he mixed all the DNA into one tube and put it in a large siringe with a long thin needle. They injected it into her eyes, careful not to ruin the actual eye and then bandaged them up and told her parents that she would be on a mission for a while, but what was really happening was that she was healing.

Once she was healed, she went back home. Her parents didn't notice anything but her brother did, he became suspicious of her sensei. One night when she left, he decided to follow her, he realized that the reason she was gone during most of the night was because the was training. What shocked him though was that she was able to master the second stage of the curse seal at the age of six. When she turned around he saw something about her that suprised him, she had weird eyes, they were red and black and white. They looked like similar eyes, but what was supposed to be white was black, her irises were white and her pupils were red, and she had three commas surrounding her pupils, then there was thin black lines going from the pupils to the rest of the eye. The commas represented the Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan, the white irises represented byakugan and the circles surrounding the pupils represented the rinningan.

He went into a fit of rage and demanded that he should get some answers. When he didn't he began to change into his second stage, not being able to control it in his state of mind, attacked Madara since he was the closest person near him. Madara was amused by his actions, so was orochimaru. Zenka started to freak, she started yelling at Madara to stop provoknig him and angering him. But he didn't listen and just tossed Jugo into a tree like a rag doll. Zenka, who was in tears by now, rushed over to her brother. He jumped to his feet and almost attacked her but then when he looked into his eyes, he felt like he was captivated. He started to slowly change back to his true form and collapsed at his sister's feet and began to sob and continously apologize. She sat down on her knees and hugged her brothers sobbing body.

The next night, was the night Madara and Orochimaru planned the war between Zenka and her brother. What they weren't planning was three quarters of the village to be destroyed. But she did succeed in winning the fight, but she broke out of the manipulation at the sight of her dying brother, and she got scared and fled with Orochimaru back to his hideout just on the inside of the border line between Sound and the next village. She stayed there for the next six years and learned most of the jutsus she uses today, and learned how to summon snakes. And learned medical ninjutsu from Yakushi Kabuto when he joined forces with Orochimaru. He started to teach her medical ninjutsu when she was 8 and he was 10. She became fond of Kabuto and called him her friend. She left when she was 12, thus ending the connection between Kabuto and herself. She joined forces with Madara Uchiha and he makes her join Akatuski and they partner up, she leaves when she turns 16 and has no use of him and figures out his true motives.

While with Madara, she meets up with Orochimaru, he joined Akatsuki, this was planned of course by himself and Madara. She also meets Orochimaru's younger partner, Itachi Uchiha, they instantly connect, both being missing nin and Akatsuki. They connect and begin to fall inlove, his heartless cold appearance and attitude fades when he's around her and whenever she's in the hideout along with him they spend as much time with each other possible. He tells her what he has planned for his brother Sasuke and what happened and everything about himself and his family and he tells her about the massacre. He also told her that he wasn't alone and that Madara helped him with the killing of the Uchiha's, he told her the truth about what really happened.

She eventually left after Itachi told her that this wasn't a place for her, she had a true purpose to life, which was to find her twin brother. The night she left, he told her that he loved her with all of his heart and that no matter where she was he would try to find her. He helped her escape, his new partner Kisame, (after Itachi refused to become Orochimaru's body Orochimaru left) helped her escape aswell. She said that she wouldn't severe her bonds with them. Itachi pulled off his Uchiha necklace, that he kept hidden under his shirt so no one would find it, and gave it to her and said that aslong as she had that necklace, they'd be in each other's hearts.

For the next two years shes in search of her brother and does training along the way. But what she doesn't know is that she's going to meet up with old friends and enemies and make new friends, find love and gain more enemies. She met up with Itachi one last time before he fought with Sasuke, he told her that he planned on dying by the hands of his little brother Sasuke. He told her to straighten him out if Madara gets his hands on him because he'd fill his head with lies.

Once she found out that Itachi died by the hands of Sasuke she instantly hated him, but knew she had to keep her promise with Itachi. When they do meet, he instantly hates her for being Itachi's first love. But they get along, with the occasionally argument and fist fight here and there. She met up with her goal, she found her brother and vowed to herself to never let anything seperate them again.

Sakura comments on the amount of swearing Zenka uses and Zenka explains that the first person she met in Akatsuki was Hidan and his partner Kakuzu. She started swearing as she got older and the swearing became more frequent, Pein was not pleased and would always say something along the lines of, 'Hidan, that fool, turning such a sweet child into a potty mouth.' And would throw random stuff at Hidan's face whenever he caught him swearing around Zenka. Konan would sigh and escort Zenka out of the room while Pein 'lectured' more like tortured Hidan for his swearing. Konan was seen throwing pots and pans at Hidan and always smacking him in the face, which would cause him to start a cursing storm which would result Kakuzu to become annoyed and sew his mouth shut. And Zenka would laugh her head off and Itachi would silently chuckle beside her.

Her favourite quote to Sasuke, you're true purpose in life is to get trampled by cows...

* * *

><p>Read my other stories please :D<p>

I will update as soon as I can with all my stories.

I will give everyone who reviews me cookies :D But not real cookies, I can't give you real cookies. Oh no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Disclaimer: Seriously? I don't own Naruto. A/N I know some things are a bit different, but I tried to keep everything the same, in this Sasuke isn't as insane, so he's the main one with ooc-ness. Sai knows more emotions in this than what he knows in the anime, so he's a bit ooc. Along with a couple other characters.

Summary: A young woman shows up in konoha, and meets Naruto and his pack of friends. She's on a mission, sent by the Hokage, Tsunade herself. What's Tsunade doing sending a Shinobi she just met on a mission? And what's this mission got to do with Sasuke? And how does the rest of the gang get thrown into this? Does this woman finally succeed in the goal she set out to do many years ago? How does Sasuke react to the woman claiming to know Itachi and his motives behind the Uchiha Massacre? What does Sakura do when she finds out everyone's been keeping the truth about Sasuke from her? And is this woman even human? Read and find out.

Chapter 1

A young woman wearing a black cloak ran through the trees away from three masked men that are chasing her. She jumps into the trees and focuses her chakra into her feet and with just a bit of a chakra boost, she lauches off towards the next branch, distancing herself from the men, but one was a bit faster than she inticipated and he catches up with her. "What the-"she could not finish because the man in the dog mask grabs her ankle.

She squeezes her eyes shut and waits for the impact of the ground, but when a sharp pain shoots up through her left leg, she knew he did not let go. She opens her eyes and notices that her hood fell off and that her short orange hair was exposed. She inwardly cursed at the position she is in, she knew she can easily get out of it by kicking the guy that had a hold of her ankle but the other two men are already gaining on them. She can easily live the fall by just cushioning her fall with chakra but it would be to much work and would expose her identity. "You've been quite the burden, kid." Another masked man, the cat mask, says as he jumps beside his partner.

His partner looks at him but does not say anything. Her vibrant orange eyes glares holes in the guys mask. She could easily activate her kekkie genkai but it would expose her as well since it was unique and she would be put under interigation. She knew she is in a lot of trouble if they got they got too much information out of her and their Hokage thought she was a threat. The man in the dog mask spoke, his voice calm and somewhat soothing, "lady, what do you search for? Is it that bad that you have to make me and my partners go on a wild goose chase for you?"

She glares at him from her hanging position. "Can you seriously put me the hell down?" She exclaims angrily at the man in the dog mask that still has her hanging above the ground like he's going to drop her any second.

He pulls her up and hangs her above the tree branch. He lets go of her and she put her hands on the ground and does a flip so she lands on her feet. She slumps to the ground and leans against the tree trunk. The cat man demands, "tell us what you want or I'll kill you, assuming you are a threat."

She laughs at him and says, "seriously? That's the best you got? 'tell us or I'll kill you? What kind of threat is that? I've had four years old throw better threats at me better than that!'"

He twitches and starts to get aggitated with her. She inwardly laughs at him when she notices this, and smirks. 'Loser, you can't get answers out of me that way. I have nothing to lose today, so I can sit here all day.' She tells herself. She looks up and says, "you know, you seriously need to chill. Getting aggitated isn't going to get you any answers, there dipshit."

The dog masked man decides to step in before his partner could do anything rash, but by that time the man in the cat mask already had his hands on her, he had her by the collar of her cloak with both hands and had wrenched her off her feet. She sighs and pries his hands off of her and lands on her feet silently. The man in the dog mask speaks up, "sorry about his actions, he's new. He doesn't know the concept of-" she cut him off and finishes his sentence, "losing your emotions? I know what the Anbu do. My old sensei explained everything to me about what was happening in the shinobi world."

"So you know who we are. Great, well that's a bit unfair. You know who we are, but we don't know who you are." The man in the cat mask grumbles.

"Oh go sulk somewhere else you big blubbering baby, we're trying to have a civilized conversation here." The woman snaps at him.

He shuts up, his partner inwardly rolls him eyes, he turns his attention to the woman sitting on the branch infront of him and asks, "now what do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from you, well I just want peace, that's it." She concludes.

"Then why did you run from us?" The cat mask asks.

"Because I needed something to do. And you guys, oh so conviently, came along pounding on my door. I needed out of that hotel and get some exercise." She says smirking.

An evil aura surrounds the cat mask and he roars, "you mean you were bored and you decided that it would be fun to make us chase you around the village thinking you were a threat?"

"Yup. Pretty much." She says smirking.

The man in the dog mask groans when his partner lunges at the young woman but makes no move to stop him knowing she could easily take him, since she took out an entire Anbu squad by herself. She dodges him and he flies into the tree. She lands a few feet away from him and full out laughs, "wow you're pathetic!"

His partner groans again and says, "miss? Can you please stop antaginizing my partner?"

"Sure." She shrugs.  
>"A2 go to A3 and take him to the hokage's office and do a report or something."<p>

A2 grudgingly disapears in a puff of smoke. She turns around and looks at A1, "what do you want exactly? You must want something."

"Uh, it's not a something, more like someone."

"Who?"

She rasies a delecate eyebrow and says, "a family member. I don't know where he is."

"Then why'd you come to Konoha if you don't know where he is?"

"I needed a break. I've been walking for the past month and didn't stop at any villages."

"Ah. Where are you from?"

"You ask alot of questions."

"Just answer me."

"Sound. I'm an ex sound nin. I'm a missing nin." She shows him her forehead protector that's hanging around her neck, a bit tense and on guard just incase he attacks her.

Surely enough it had the line through the symbol to represent her betrayal. A1 tenses a bit at the name but doesn't make any movement to attack her. She continues, "are you still going to take me to you're Hokage?"

He looks up at her slightly suprised, "you're willing all of a sudden?"

"Never said I wasn't going to cooperate eventually. I was giving you guys a hard time. By the way, the rest of your Anbu squad is knocked out not dead. I injected them with a substance that'll knock them out for a couple hours."

"Ah. Well lets go. The Hokage isn't patient." A1 replies.

She does hand motions and right before she does the last hand motion to complete the teleportation jutsu she says, "I'm Zenka by the way. I'll meet you at the gates."

Then she completes the jutsu and disapears in a puff of smoke. "Kids these days." A1 mutters before disappearing like her.

When she appears infront of the gates Genma looks up at her, he seems a bit suspicous of her, by now she has her hood back up on her head so they couldn't see her hair. Genma doesn't move, he just keeps his eye on her. When A1 appears infront of her, Genma relaxes. She puts on a mock bored expression, she pretends to be inspecting her nails and eventually looks up at him. "Took you long enough." She teases with a smirk.

He shakes his head and says, "come on."

They walk in the gates and by Genma, he nods at them and they nod back, 'what a bunch of nice people. Kami I would love to live in this village.' She thought to herself. They walk through the village for about five minutes then A2 and A3 stop A1 and Zenka to speak with A1 privately. A1 turns to Zenka and says, "behave yourself here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She nods and sits down on the ground, when she notices a big group of people she turns her head to look at them, she observes them. There is four girls and five guys and a giant dog? Zenka tilts her head to the side a bit and observes what they look like, one girl is wearing all purple, a purple shirt that revealed most of her stomach, a purple apron skirt over a shorter, black skirt and fishnet shorts underneath. She has fishnets on her knees and elbows and shinobi sandals. She does not seem to be wearing a forehead protector, and has a red clip in her waist-long blonde hair. Her bangs cover up the right side of her face and she had bright blue eyes. 'She seems... Interesting.'

The next girl stood out with her shoulder length pink hair with her bangs framing her face, which clashed with her vibrant green eyes, 'pink hair? Suits her, I guess. I wonder if it's her natural hair.' She is wearing a regular red top, with a light yellow shirt underneath it. She has a navy coloured skirt and black boots. Her forehead protector was in her hair like a headband. She seems irritated at something the blonde haired girl said. 'She seems... Friendly. Kind of scary when she's mad if you ask me.'

The next girl has waist-long dark blue hair with straight-cut bangs, and a couple longer strands that frames her face. She also had white eyes, 'so that's what the actual Byakugan looks like. Must be a Hyuga then.' She is wearing a long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip up jacket with lavender cuffs. Under the jacket she wore a mesh armour blouse with navy pants and black low-heeled sandals. Her forehead protector is hanging around her neck, 'hey she does it just like me. We're going to get along just fine if I get my way with the Hokage.' Zenka grins slightly.

The last girl catches Zenka's eye and sparks interest, her hair is brown and styled in a chinese bun on either side of her head. She has brown eyes that matched the colour of her hair. A couple pieces of hair hung over her forehead protector that is placed on her forehead. She's wearing a long-sleeved blouse with a high collar, a red fastener and puffy pants that exposed parts of her legs near her waist covered in bandages. She is wearing brown fingerless gloves and black open-toe sandals, that extend to her lower ankles, with low heels. 'Chinese style. That's different, but interesting.'

Then she starts to observe the guys, the first guy made Zenka inwardly grimace, 'holy shit. Enough orange. Damn, you remind me of a pumpkin.' He is wearing an orange tracksuit, the pants were pure orange and the jacket had black on it, bandages are wrapped around his right thigh with a stripe of black in the middle of the bandages. 'Halloween colours... What a Dobe.' He is wearing black shinobi sandals and his forehead protector is on his forehead. He has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks? 'Scars maybe.'

The next guy is strikingly pale, 'holy kami! There's a briliant thing called sun, get some!' He has shirt ink black hair, and ink black eyes that stand out because of his pale skin. He is wearing a black shirt with a high collar, matching black pants and his shinobi sandals. 'You remind me of something... Now what was it? Oh yeah, a vampire!' He is carrying around a small backpack.

The next guy is riding a giant white and brown dog, he has brwon messy hair, sharp black eyes, canine teeth, long finger nails that can be mistaken for claws and red fang like markings on his cheeks to signify his clan. 'Umm he somewhat resembles a dog. Must be an Inuzuka.' He wears a leather form fitting black jacket with zips over the chest and sleeves. Has matching black pants and black shinobi sandals. He is wearing his forehead protector on his forehead. 'He's kind of good looking. But deffinately not my type. I don't date dog.'

The next guy makes Zenka sweatdrop. He is wearing all white, 'holy kami! Who does he think he is? Jesus?' He has long brown hair that reaches mid-back with a white ribbon tying it back a few inches above the end, except for a couple strands that frames his face. He has the Byuakugan, 'he's a Hyuga too. Explains all the white, it's their traditional robe... And the long gayish hair.' Zenka inwardly snickers. He is wearing a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener runnnig down the right part of the chest. Has matching white pants with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and shinobi sandals. He is carrying a large tan and black drawstring bag over his shoulder. 'What a pansy.'

The last guy suprises her, just as her eyes fall on him she notices that he's watching her, she realizes that somewhere doing the observation she stood up and leaned agaisnt the wall, so she quickly hid behind the wall. 'Does he know that I'm staring at them. Probably does. Just my luck. Now he probably thinks I'm a creep. Yayyy.' Zenka inwardly freaks. She peeks around the corner and notices that he's still looking at her. He changed his postion so he was staring at her and he was standing beside the blond male. He has a lazy expression, 'wow, he seems like a lazy ass.' He has jet black hair, most likely long, has it tied up in a spiky ponytail, 'kinda looks like a pineapple top.' He has narrow black eyes and both ears adorned with silver stud earrings. He has a flak jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt and matching black pants and sandals. His forehead protector, the metal part, seems to be sewn onto the left sleeve in the middle if his shoulder and elbow. He makes eye contact with Zenka and says, "guys, there's a young woman over there, say hello."

Everyone turns their attention to her and she feels her face grow hot, everyone says hello, 'they seem nice, maybe my judgements are wrong.' Before she could stammer out a reply A1 and A2 appear and A2 speaks, "sorry for taking to long. I hope she wasn't too much trouble, she has a rude mouth on her."

Zenka glares darkly at A2 and his partner mutters, "here we go again."

Zenka pounces on him, tackling him to the ground. She lifts his upper body off the ground by the collar of his shirt, and yells in his face, "what did you say?"

"Miss Zenka please remove your hands from my partner, you are in the village and attracting attention." A1 says calmly reaching out to touch Zenka's hand.

Zenka removes her hands and lets A2 drop to the ground. He does hand motions and disapears in a puff of smoke. "You shouldn't do that." A1 says.

Naruto, being the idiot he is, exclaims, "that was awesome!"

Before Sakura could punch him, Zenka did. Sakura and Zenka both glare at Naruto and Zenka growls out, "that wasn't 'awesome' Baka! I lost my cool and attacked an Anbu, I'll be lucky if I get away with just a warning."

Sakura nods her head in agreement. A1 drags Zenka away by her wrist and walks towrads the Hokage's office.  
> <p>


End file.
